Brothers In Blood
by Enderstar
Summary: Sherlock always knew he was adopted but he never knew his birth family was the Winchesters, more importantly, he never expected to be dragged into the family business of hunting supernatural things. And when Sherlock becomes the vessel for Michael, it's up to the Winchesters, John, and Castiel to save him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_"Please," a man said as he rocked a baby in his arms, eyes pleading and tired as his gaze met a strong-willed woman's "you know the business in which I act with. I don't want him killed or worse. Whatever killed his mother is after him, not Sammy."_

_"Mary," the woman said, speaking the widower's wife's name "she would've wanted to raise this child herself with you along with Sam and Dean but things are different now. I guess, my husband and I could take him. My son, Mycroft, is a little more than seven, he'll understand."_

_John nodded in thanks as he handed his youngest son to Mrs. Holmes. The woman took the child warmly while the boy gave a small cry as his father handed him away. "Thank you, I cannot tell you how thankful I am. At least he'll be raised by friends."_

_"You made the trip from America to London just to give him to us?" She asked, warm grey eyes scanning over him. "Persistent, I must say in the least. You can trust me, he'll be raised well if I have to sell it on my last breath."_

_He nodded as he wrapped his coat firmly around him, eyes downcast as he turned away. Before he melting into shadows Mrs. Holmes called after him "John, what's his name?"_

_John Winchester turned back, dark eyes sad and tired as he called back "Sherlock. His name is Sherlock Winchester."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Adopted?" John asked, an eyebrow raised as he sipped his tea. He glanced up at Sherlock with warm brown eyes while the Detective only nodded. "I never pictured you being adopted. I thought you and Mycroft were like twins or something with the way you two go at it."

He shrugged, silver-blue eyes scanning over John as he made his deductions. "My parents never told me who my real birth family was, they just said they were American and had the last name 'Winchester'. Apparently their mother, my mother, killed in a fire or something along those lines."

"Rough." The Ex-Army Doctor said as he took another sip of his tea. "Did you ever look them up or anything?"

Sherlock blinked, going over the question once more in his mind before answering. "Yes, I did actually. Found about a thousand Winchesters in Kansas, the state I was born in apparently, the only Winchesters I found that my parents said were it was some guy named John Winchester, he's dead now."

John looked up at Sherlock but his best friend only wore an emotionless gaze. "Anyone else? He had a wife and didn't your parents say you were the youngest?"

"Sam and Dean." Said the Detective suddenly as he straightened up as the doorbell rang. "Dean died, pressed for murder charges and Sam...he's god knows where. I'll get that if you don't mind."

Sherlock bounced out of his chair and walked out of the room to answer the door. John's gaze followed his friend as he went, there hadn't been a case in weeks. It had been as if all crime had suddenly dropped off, an occasional robbery or even an accidental hit and run. A deep and raspy voice was heard through the open door but John couldn't make out what the man was saying. He finished off the last of his tea before standing just in time to see Sherlock walk in with a man in a tan trench coat at his heels.

"This is Castiel." Sherlock said, gesturing the man behind him as the man looked around at the flat. "Apparently he had something to tell us."

Castiel nodded, sapphire blue eyes boring through the both causing John to shiver at their hollowness but Sherlock only met them head on with an unaffected gaze. The man spoke slowly as he said "Sherlock, I understand that you're related to two people named Sam and Dean Winchester?"

When the Consulting Detective nodded the man picked up quickly. "Good because...this might sound a little strange because there's a; how do I put this in terms without you freaking out? Um, there's a demon going after you."

John raised an eyebrow in confusion but then Sherlock chuckled, a tone of disbelief in his voice as he laughed. "Now that is dumber than the 'mutant dog' as Baskerville! Do you really take me for an idiot? Or are you just taking the confusion route of saying 'Moriarty is alive' or whatnot?"

He narrowed his blue eyes in annoyance but then his head snapped up as an idea crossed into his mind. Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Sherlock cut him off. "Are you saying that Moriarty made a deal with the devil? You must take me for an idiot if you want me to believe this."

"I speak no lie." Castiel growled, John noticed him roll his shoulder as if he was adjusting wings on his shoulders. "You should believe me. Remember that murder in the newspapers a few weeks back? No marks on the body only a strange scent of sulfur? It was something...not human. You have to believe me."

The Consulting Detective rolled his eyes and groaned. "John hand me your gun because I think he's going to keep talking. And besides, if that victim had been killed by something 'not human', what did kill her then? And how would you know of this stuff anyway?"

The man gave a smile as he waved his hand, the blinds shutting themselves in an instant causing Sherlock and John to jump in surprise. Sherlock looked around the flat for any means of explanation but there was none...until he looked back at Castiel. The man stood tall and shoulders back but that wasn't the strangest thing. Through the filtered light that escaped through the blinds, two wings that seemed to made of pure shadow arched off of his back.

Sherlock blinked many times as if he was trying to blink away the illusion but the wings stayed. The Detective shook his head and whispered something under his breath. John didn't hear it but Castiel did. The shorter man's eyes began to glow as if their own light source until he was enveloped in a white light. John shielded his eyes from the light but Sherlock only stared on in horror. When the light vanished, Castiel waved his hand and the blinds opened allowing sunlight to enter the flat.

"What are you?" Sherlock said, voice low and threatening but under all that there was a hint of pure disbelief.

Castiel blinked, a smirk crossing his face as he said "Angel. I am Castiel."

John blinked, taking in the facts that were before his eyes a lot better than Sherlock, who was shaking his head in disbelief, pure and unaltered disbelief. "Okay, I can believe that you're an angel but how are you here? Did you fall or is that a form you can take?"

The angel blinked "Yes, I fell from the ranks of my kin but this is just a mere vessel I take control of. Stronger species, Angels or Demons, have the abilities to take a human vessel...kind of like possession as humans see it."

"You're controlling some poor bloke?!" John said, eyes widening in horror as he thought of the man beneath.

Castiel shook his head and sighed "No, he allowed me entrance. So calm down. There are things I ask of you two, well mostly Sherlock."

The Consulting Detective looked up through a narrowed gaze as he said "What? What would you possibly need of me?"

"Easy," The angel said through a chilled tone "you're kin to my friends and your brothers, Sam and Dean, and apparently other things are taking notice that there are three Winchesters not two. Things are taking interest in you, dark and terrible things."

Sherlock blinked "Then what am I supposed to do exactly? Run or fight?"

"Both," Castiel said as he took a step closer towards John, who, in return, took a step back from the approaching angel "I am taking you two to America. It's a lot easier and safer being most of the things going after you will imagine you two to be only in London."

The Ex-Army Doctor nodded as he crossed the room and opened the desk drawer that held his not-so-legal firearm. Castiel glanced at the weapon before continuing in his regular emotionless voice. "I can provide you movement to America and to the Winchesters but I cannot promise the safety of you two after you leave London. Are you still up for the journey?"

The Consulting Detective nodded, a smile crossing his face as his eyes glittered. "Of course! This is the funnest idea anyone has had in weeks here!"

The angel frowned, taking note of the Detective's want to see bloodshed. Sherlock would not be disappointed. He had already grabbed his coat and scarf while John was already dressed and ready to go. Sherlock slipped on his scarf and coat while Castiel only grabbed John's wrist and Sherlock's forearm.

"You may live to regret this." Castiel mumbled and before either of them could ask why, he was gone with them in tow. No one noticed a form of a man wearing a suit leaning against the kitchen wall. He smirked, eyes flashing black.

"Oh this just got interesting." Crowley laughed before he disappeared as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a quick note. This is pre-fall and will eventually work it's way up to the fall. And for Supernatural season five-ish. **_

* * *

Dean whipped around just in time to see Castiel land in the Motel room with two men in tow. The Hunter narrowed his eyes before looking them over. The shorter one seemed fine but there was something about the taller one that reminded him of himself. The two men let go and looked around the room in awe being they had been teleported from God knows where.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he pointed a finger at the taller man who's gaze pierced through him.

He blinked, silver-blue eyes narrowing coldly before he said, in a deep and seductive voice Dean had to add. "Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend John Watson."

Sam blinked, finally speaking up in the matter as his eyes widened in surprise. "You mean _the _Sherlock Holmes? The blogger and the detective? A-Study-in-Pink Sherlock Homes?!"

He glanced back at John with a scornful look in his eye before nodding, jaw clenched as he forced himself not to insult the hunters right then and there. "Yes, that's me and according to your friend...you could help me."

The brothers nodded at Sherlock and John just as the Ex-Army Doctor said "Apparently, Sherlock is getting unwanted attention from other...things...that are in your area of expertise to hunt."

Dean glanced at Castiel who picked up for John's note. "Their right. I saw at least four Demons in the vicinity of their flat in the last twenty four hours. They would be dead or worse in a few weeks."

Sam nodded, eyes flicking over the two British Detectives right and left before saying "Is that why there's so much angel and demon activity on that end of London? Sightings from other hunters across the Atlantic, say that there have been at least twenty angels seen with demons in the last year or two."

"That doesn't seem good then." Sherlock said with a sigh as he shook his head. "If you're the Winchesters, doesn't that mean Dean should be dead and Sam as well? From the records at Scotland Yard, your guy's backgrounds aren't the cleanest from what I've seen."

They Winchesters shrugged but then Dean said "Yeah but things happen anyway. Sammy, didn't dad leave a note on someone called 'Sherlock Holmes'?"

The younger brother nodded as he flipped through his father's journal, he had made copies of the thing ages ago. Sam blinked as he pulled up a section on 'important people', he skimmed down the list, passing 'Bobby Singer' and eventually he came to 'Sherlock Holmes'. Written next to the name was scribbled down writing as if their father's hand had been shaking as he wrote it. Sam read it over a few times but then he realized something...the writing was newer.

Sam blinked, eyes widening as he fought for his voice not shake as he read from the book. _"Boys, by the time you read this or even pull this dusty old book out again, I'll be long gone. I knew this would happen eventually, there's something I never told either of you, I had another son with Mary. After she died, I gave him to a wealthy family in England. He goes by Sherlock Holmes but I hope you realize, this is your brother and he will always be a Winchester."  
_

Dean stood still, green eyes wide as he replayed his father's words again in his head. Then he remembered right before he died something his father had told him. _"There was always three Winchesters, never two boys and a father. Always three brothers."_ Dean blinked, his dad hadn't been talking about Adam, he had been talking about Sherlock...but why didn't he remember a little brother, younger than Sammy in the house?

The two brothers looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes, each holding their own emotions. Sam's held disbelief and shock while Dean's held nothing more than acceptance. Sherlock switched the balance on his feet as he looked at his...brothers. John was just about as awkward as Castiel in this situation.

"We're related to him?" Dean breathed, eyes wide as he stared at the Detective with a new found light. "But he's a Detective and we're Hunters. Why didn't Dad tell us?"

Instead of Sam, Sherlock spoke up in the same emotionless tone he always used. "Maybe, it was less dangerous to give me away to another family and never tell you because of the danger that would follow with three children instead of two. I mean, how many demons have you faced in your life times?"

Sam nodded, eyes narrowed in confusion before saying "He's right but who carried him out of the fire that night if he was our brother and in the house?"

Dean frowned as he glanced over at John, who had said and nothing before turning his gaze back to Castiel, who still was saying nothing. "Yeah, do you know anything about that? If we're some 'prophesied trio' than how did Sherlock get out exactly?"

The angel shook his head, blue eyes telling nothing but the truth. "We didn't break into your personal matters then and even if we did, Sherlock would have had to die. There was nothing about three...only two."

The Detective rolled his eyes before muttering "Talk about a welcome eh?"

Suddenly a new voice cracked into the room, they turned to see a new man standing at the doorway, apple in hand as he said "Maybe I can help with that Basil. Name's Crowley and let me tell you one thing about the murder of your mother that night. While Dean carried Sam out and John went looking for you but instead I carried you out instead."


	4. Chapter 4

"You?" Castiel said, sapphire eyes narrowing coldly as he turned towards the demon in the doorway. "You of all people saved his life?"

Crowley nodded, a smirk crossing his face as he showed a row of perfect white teeth. "Of course, being a demon, do you really think we're all heartless? God, you're pathetic if you think I wouldn't save a child."

Sam just blinked while Dean stepped in front of Sherlock. The Detective narrowed his eyes, _protective, _as he glanced the supposed 'demon' in front of him. "You listen to me you no god son of a-"

"Dean," Sherlock said, stepping in front of his older brother with a shake of his head "I can fight my own battles. I've been for over thirty years. Just let me do this." His older brother blinked, eyes narrowing but Sherlock already turned around to face Crowley again. "Save my life you say? How ambitious if one of my 'fans' is trying to kill me. Do you know anything about that?"

Crowley shook his head, a laugh echoing from his throat as he said "Of course I know, dearest Sherlock, I know. Moriarty, you've heard the name. I can't tell you much...but I can say he does owe you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, they had just solved the case with the Black Lotus and now they were expected to just sit and wait for his 'fan' to show up. Crowley smirked and said with a sigh "Sorry Basil, I can't help you...right now. You're just about as lost Scarecrow and Tin man over there."

John narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward towards the Demon who only chuckled at it. The Ex-Army Doctor grit his teeth as he growled out "You know who is killing people and trying to attract Sherlock's attention? Why won't you say and give us an actual address to where this 'Moriarty' is?"

"Not in my job description dears." Crowley said with a sly smile. "But you and your 'happy family' still owe me."

Sam narrowed his eyes darkly, his voice lowering until it was almost savage. "Now what do we owe you? What have you done for us?"

He smirked, dark eyes tearing through each and every living being within the Motel room. "Many things boys. I keep all of the nasty things off of your backs. If I wasn't here you'd be six feet under in an unmarked grave."

"Bull." Dean snapped as he grit his teeth. Crowley flashed his best award-winning smile at him but the eldest Winchester wasn't happy with his antics. Dean grabbed the Demon blade from the table and in one swift and fluid movement he brought the knife to Crowley's stomach but he only blinked. "Complete and utter bull. You're lying."

Sam glanced at Sherlock who shook his head in return. The Detective placed a hand on Dean's wrist and took the knife away from the man's stomach, Crowley's mouth twitched up into a smirk as Sherlock gave him a glare. "No, Crowley's not lying. Only lies have detail. I suggest you don't kill him..." He threw one last cold glare at Crowley before adding "yet."

Castiel chuckled under his breath as John watched the scene unfold before them. The angel blinked up, sapphire blue eyes scanning the scene before saying "What do you even need with them? I though thought your business with the Winchesters was finished."

"Never is wings." Crowley said as he pulled out a chair from the desk. He whipped it around before sitting down in it. "Anyway, there's a Djinn attacking a nearby town. I'm pretty sure Sammy's heard of it's attacks. So, do you mind getting rid of it for me?"

"Djinn?" John asked, an eyebrow raised.

Dean shook his head and glanced at the Ex-Army Doctor before saying "A creature from Islamic mythology. They feed on their prey by inducing a dream state where the victim lives their own personal heaven. A nasty thing."

"So," Crowley said, sitting back with a superior grin on his face "do you want to help? I'd do it myself but honestly, you three..." he pointed to Dean, Sherlock, and Sam before continuing "could use some family bonding time. So what do you say?"

Sam looked up and nodded at Sherlock and the others, who all agreed, smiles on all of their faces. The middle Winchester smiled and said "I guess its a yes then. Looks like the Impala has enough room for all of us."

Crowley smirked and within a moment he was gone. Sherlock turned back to his eldest brother as Dean said "Ever fired a gun Sherly? You seem too skinny to even stay standing on the recoil."

The Consulting Detective smirked, blue eyes shining as he said "I've shot many guns and solved many more murders with them. So yes, I have. Exactly, how do we kill one of them?"

"Usually a knife or a bullet to the head but its nearly impossible to get a good shot when the thing can drug you right there." Dean said with a sigh, he tossed one of his guns into a duffle bag. "So, you two Brits are coming along for the trip eh? Try not to get killed. Just met another brother and now we have Hedgehog trailing along. A great big dysfunctional family!"

Sherlock chuckled as Dean grabbed the bag and Sam his laptop. John followed the brothers out of the door as Sam went to go say they were leaving. Castiel followed, silence being his best company. In an instant Dean had put the bag into the trunk and slammed it shut, Sam was already in the front seat by the time John and Sherlock filed in. Castiel already have been in the middle seat.

"Where are we off to then?" Dean asked as Sam whipped out a note that Crowley had left.

Sam blinked, brow furrowing. "St. Louis."

* * *

It had over all been a short tracking of the creature, being it had only been a few hours since they tracked it to a warehouse. Dean was leading the charge, loaded gun in hand and Sam beside him also armed with a gun and knife if needed. Sherlock trotted further behind, coat fanning out behind him as he held the pistol his older brother had given him like a lifeline, John at his side. Castiel was running along beside them, amazingly graceful for an angel like himself.

"Sherlock, John, Cas left! Sam and I will go right!" Dean yelled over the scrabbling claws of the Djinn as it ran into the next room. The three nodded, Castiel and John running towards the left while Sherlock took the stairs, easily gaining height to see the entire room from above.

A gunshot echoed through the warehouse and Sherlock saw a flash of grey from the Djinn. There was a yell of "Dean!" And instantly Sherlock saw Castiel and John move to cut the creature off. _Cold, two stories, six-hundred square feet, tightly packed hallways, east breeze, river to the west, sewer system running below, one down, four to go. _Sherlock blinked, deductions racking his brain as he vaulted over the railing.

Coat flowing out behind him he slammed into the machinery, he went into a roll before running down the long line of ruined machines. In swift and fluid movements he jumped the small gaps, pieces of metal dropping from the cracked and or ruined portions, luckily they fell onto the Djinn's head, slamming into the creature's skull and sending it to the floor in a heap of limbs. Sherlock smirked, John and Castiel turning the corner, each had their weapons drawn and ready to kill the thing.

A roar shook the warehouse as the Djinn stood, blood coating its misshapen muzzle and sickly-grey skin. It roared angrily but froze suddenly, black eyes all for John but before Sherlock could do anything his only friend swayed, eyes closing swiftly but luckily Castiel caught him before he hit the floor. Sherlock growled, eyes narrowing coldly but then he glanced at the space where two machines met. He smirked, there was a cable holding them together and if that was gone the others would follow. Sherlock saw the lock but he didn't need a key, a gunshot echoed through the air as the bullet met the lock, it exploding in a flurry of metal and sharpnel.

Cas's eyes widened in terror as he saw the machines rock together before the bottom supports gave out, the chains holding them together either snapping, sending metal links flying every direction, or just simply coming undone. The angel looked up, setting John on the floor as he saw Sherlock try to keep his balance but to no avail.

"Sherlock!" He screamed, blue eyes wide. Their eyes met for a swift second but then Sherlock fell with the machine, his terrified scream piercing through the air. Castiel blinked, wings fanning out behind him as he jumped into the air and in an instant he was gone, trying to catch the youngest Winchester. A sickening and wet snap echoed through the air as the machinery fell on the Djinn, crushing all the life out of the creature.

The machinery went down in a huge pile of smoke and metal, there was no sign of Sherlock.

Cas looked around, blue eyes wide until he saw a flash of a trench coat and dove, catching the man's sleeve and hauling him higher into the air. Sherlock looked up, eyes widening that he was still alive in the first place and then they caught sight of the pitch black angel wings that had protruded from Castiel's spine. Castiel glided easily to the floor and landed, setting Sherlock on his feet lightly.

Sherlock knelt down next to his friend, checking his pulse and luckily he found one but it was sluggish. Sherlock glanced up as Sam dragged an unconscious Dean towards them, the eldest Winchester was bleeding from a deep gash in his skull. Sherlock heard John cough as he snapped open his eyes, sapphire eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling of the warehouse as he sat up. Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief.

"Remind me never to do that again." John breathed as he tried to blink the tiredness out of his eyes. "Someone make a note of that."

Castiel raised an eyebrow "None of us have a notepad."

Everyone laughed while Castiel cocked his head to the side in confusion. The angel may have been dangerous but then again he was pretty clueless. Sherlock whispered to Sam "Remind me to deduce stuff later. Cas is going to be so confused."

Sam smirked "Got it."


End file.
